majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Bowman
Dr. Joe Bowman is a psychologist who works primarily with under-aged patients but who also occasionally consults for the Los Angeles Police Department. He also does evaluations for the court system, notably evaluating whether a person is able to represent themselves in court. History He treated Rusty Beck before and during the trial of Phillip Stroh. Dr. Joe is a chess player, a passion of Rusty's, and often uses a game in order to center Rusty as they work in sessions. It also gave him a way of reaching Rusty when he was less able to open up. He also has a habit of ending sessions with Rusty being led to think of a question he wants the answer to, leaving Rusty to have to think about it himself rather than being given an answer or an important point he needed to consider, such as when he asked Rusty if he would chose to go with his mother if the opportunity arrived or remain with Raydor. Following the trial, Rusty continued visiting Doctor Joe whenever he needed advice. Rusty and others also regularly waylay him in the hall when Dr Joe visits the precinct, which he is always receptive to, often repeating his technique of stepping into the elevator or otherwise leaving the person who came to him in the hall with a new question whose answer ultimately helps them. He was also called in to support two kidnapped children after their rescue in "Two Options" and to offer his opinion on the kidnapper. During the trial of Slider, Doctor Joe was called in to evaluate him and testified at his sentencing hearing about Slider's lack of remorse in killing Alice Herrera. As part of his Identity story The Other Side of the Coin, Rusty interviewed Doctor Joe about the factors that could've led to Slider's life of crime. While testifying in the case of serial killer Dwight Darnell in "White Lies, Part 1", Doctor Joe was shot several times with Doctor Morales stating his prognosis to be 50/50. Believing him to possibly be the target of the attack, the Major Crimes squad and Doctor Morales reported him dead to the press to protect him. Rusty was deeply affected by the news of his "death," and Provenza could not reassure him when Rusty first arrived at the squad room, in part because he did not want to tell him that Dr Joe was alive when they did not know if he would live. Sharon Raydor, arriving to find her son waiting in her office, and Provenza getting the call that he would live, is able to reassure him. After Doctor Joe regains consciousness, he tells Amy Sykes about his sessions with Darnell and points her to his recordings and notes on his sessions as well as potentially important parts. During this time, Doctor Joe is extremely loopy from morphine. When a member of the White Supremicist gang responsible for the shooting spree (in which Russel Taylor and another person were killed) is given the list of victims, he gives reasons why they were considered targets by the gang; he says his "justification" for Dr Joe's death was that he is a homosexual. In "White Lies, Part 2", both Rusty and Provenza visit Doctor Joe who is much more coherent and jokes with Rusty about his condition. Doctor Joe tells Provenza more about his talks with Dwight and what he knows of Deputy Aaron Simms and Dwight's father. Gus later expresses worry that Rusty is not upset at Doctor Joe's death as Rusty is unable to tell him that Doctor Joe is in fact alive. In "White Lies, Part 3", after the case is closed, Sykes states that she is now going to announce that Doctor Joe is in fact not dead, something that will make his family happy. Its also revealed that Doctor Joe was targeted because he learned that Dwight's father was not dead and the man learned of it since Dwight's court-appointed attorney was working for him and had access to Doctor Joe's confidential notes on his sessions with Dwight. Notes * While unconfirmed, Doctor Joe may be gay. When coming out to Sharon Raydor in "Return to Sender Part 2", Rusty states that he's like Wade Weller, Doctor Morales "and maybe Doctor Joe" in that he's gay. In "White Lies, Part 1", when listing why the people shot in the courtroom deserved to die, Henry Coulson called Doctor Joe homosexual. Appearances Major Crimes Season 2 # Jailbait # Curve Ball Season 3 # Do Not Disturb # Two Options # Leap of Faith Season 4 # Snitch # FindKaylaWeber Season 5 # Foreign Affairs # Dead Zone # White Lies, Part 1 # White Lies, Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes